


Unforeseen Mission

by Cinnabon_The_Almighty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabon_The_Almighty/pseuds/Cinnabon_The_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely meeting between two old friends, and old wounds begin to reopen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforeseen Mission

'God, no. Not again... Please not again.'  
All that surrounded him was fire, the roar of oxygen being consumed fresh in his ears. The building he knew like the back of his hand, rotting underneath the shear heat of the flames, ash multiplying as layer upon layer of steel and wood crashed to the ground.... And he was amongst it all. Cries for help began to arise, desperate pleas drowning the now growing fire, and he was now one of them. The fire had now claimed his body, melting and cauterizing his flesh as he collapsed to the floor, looking up to only see the same red scheme before everything went black. 

It was at this moment his visor cut on, vision returning to him to reveal a small black room decorated by several small paintings, a book case, and a table containing objects on them which he could not identify. He started to move towards the table only to find restraints confining him to his designated area, handcuffs digging into his wrists.  
"Nice to see you're awake /Jack/" 

His stomach dropped as soon as he recognized the voice that spoke to him, sweat accumulating on his forehead as he was approached by a dark figure some would call the grim reaper... But he knew otherwise. His fists clenched, anger and confusion boiling in his chest and coursing through his veins. 

"Gabriel... You--" he began but was punched in the gut before he could complete his sentence, gasping slightly for air. 

"That man you knew is long dead." Gabriel replied coldly, getting closer to Jacks face before beginning to beat him mercilessly. 

He struggled against the restraints, but made no sounds or pleas for him to stop, his wrists getting raw from the pressure exerted against the cool metal. Punch after punch, he stood strong, making no motion to run as soon as the weight of the restraints were suddenly lifted, collapsing to the ground. He waited for it to stop, but was met by Gabriel's attempts to smash his head in. 

Blood spurted from his mouth, dripping down his face mask and onto his jacket, more blood being accompanied by his broken nose. All the while he was breathing heavily, breathing in his own blood as fast as he could cough it up, his vision beginning to fade as he suffocated on the red metallic substance. 

"Do you know how many fucking years I've waited for this Morrison?! Too many!" Gabriel yelled as he finally tore his visor and face mask from his face. 

All he could do was scream as wires were torn from his eyes, the same burning sensation overwhelming him as that day... That bloody fucking day that set him and Gabriel far apart. The room returned to pitch black, and he was jerked to his feet and threw against the wall to which he clung to in fear. He quietly shook, hoping that in some reality that his visor would cut on and restore his vision... But the pain and metallic taste of blood told him otherwise. 

Before he put any thoughts together on how to fight back, he was grabbed by his hair and dragged back down to the floor, the cold touch of a pistol pressed firmly against his head. 

"I'm going to end this here Morrison. And I'm going to enjoy slowly watching you die, every bit as you bleed out as I did....... Goodbye Jack" Gabriel said, malice laced through his voice as he went to pull the trigger, but found that he couldn't. He tried over and over again, but to no avail. 

Gabriel walked away in anger and shot at his old friend, missing his target time after time. 

"......... W-What's wrong Gabe..? Still have feelings?" Jack teased weakly, his blank eyes somehow finding Gabriel's behind his mask. 

"Shut.. The fuck.. UP!" He yelled, walking towards him and finally pulling the trigger, a sharp gasp filling his senses before the sound of Jacks lifeless body collapsing to the ground. 

The gravity of what he did finally hit him... And so did the memories. 

 

They were in a small field accompanied by a river, wrestling and arguing who was the strongest before he was finally pushed back, losing his balance as he stumbled into the cold water, gasping for breath. Of course Jack saved him, he always did, lecturing on how he always had his back... How no matter what he did they would always be friends.  
And as the blood slowly approached his boots, he too sank to the floor and quickly scooped up the limp body of Jack Morrison into his arms. 

"Fuck....... FUCK." He yelled, trying to treat his wounds but he knew it was all in vain. If only Mercy was here.... She could fix this. 

But he would never let Jack experience the living hell he went through every day.  
So he cradled the man in his arms, tears slowly leaking from his mask as he gazed into Jacks distant eyes, realizing that he was blind, explaining his behavior before his death. 

"Shit Jack..... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" he sobbed, holding the man tighter, slowly rocking him until he finally had the sense to close the mans eyes that stared holes into the ceiling. 

He waited. 

Waited for a sign of life he knew wasn't there, his bullet in the dark matter of his best friends brain.  
His hand ran over the scars on Jacks face while he looked around the room hopelessly behind his mask, his gaze finally resting on his pistol. 

If Only


End file.
